Ghost of You
by theARTalchemistify
Summary: A series of ghost!Blaine drabbles. Currently finished but I may add more later.
1. Chapter 1

Ghost of You.

"Here, Kurt. Artie says it's magical." the young blonde teen said, offering the small blue comb by holding out her palms towards the other teen.

"Britt, really? Magical?" he questioned, eyebrow arching in superstition. Obviously he was not buying this, in the least. "He told you that? Haven't you heard the rumor? Don't pick up anything 'magical' at this school." he scolded, though it was more of a joke than anything else, using his fingers to form air-quotations around the word magical.

"But- he said it will help you. Maybe those kids will stop picking on you. Artie says the comb helps people." she said, pushing the comb closer to Kurt and staring up at him with her blue eyes. "Please? Just take it, Kurt. We're all worried about you." Kurt groaned before plucking the comb out of her hand and shoving unceremoniously into his bag. He just wanted to get this over with.

You see, Kurt Elliot Hummel didn't believe in magic, or ghosts or any other unworldly things. Unlike most of the student body, and even some of the faculty, he tried to find other reasons for the odd and almost supernatural events that occurred at McKinley. It was never ghosts to him.

"There. I took it. Are you happy now?" he asked, looking at the blonde who nodded and smiled from ear-to-ear. "Good. I'll meet you at Glee here soon, alright? I have to run by my locker." 

He'd left Brittany at the door to the choir room, not really bothering to say hello to anyone, after no one was looking for him. They were all talking amongst themselves and even Mr. Schuester was absent. That gave him a few minutes alone to go to his locker, dump the comb off in there and be back before the choir director even showed up.

He wasn't expecting the two much larger teens, who he'd later find out to be David and Azimo, to push him into the nearest locker.

The air inside of his lungs escaped in a gasp as his back hit the metal with sickening and frightful clang. Kurt could hear their mocking laughter as he tried to keep his composure, he'd been through this so many times it was almost a routine. Albeit one that ended up in bruises and hurt pride.

"Hey. Why don't you leave him alone."

That voice didn't belong. He'd never heard it before. It was brand new to Kurt. Unfamiliar. And when he looked up there was a boy standing in front of him. Well, a teenager, be had to be a little older than Kurt himself, but he was shorter. From what he could see the boy had raven-black hair that was gelled back to tame his, as Kurt assumed see as a few of them stuck out in places, unruly curls.

He could never remember what happened next, one minute the two bully's were turning around to speak to the boy defending him and the next they were gone. As if they were trying to hide from something, or some_one_.

"W- who are you?" Kurt asked, finally finding his voice after a long moment. Though the figure didn't turn around. _Why did you help me? No one helps me?__  
><em>  
>"My name's Blaine." the boy said, turning to look at the other boy. And Kurt could see the scratches that cover the boy's face and neck and he could tell that his skin seemed to have an unhealthy green glow to it. Not to mention his eyes. They were gray, he knew that they must have been some sort of color before, but now they were completely gray, and almost unseeing. As if he saw right past Kurt, or right <em>through<em> him. "Blaine Anderson."

Now that name rang a bell. They had a memorial placed out under a tree in the courtyard for him. Blaine Anderson.

"Y- you're—"

" Dead? A ghost? Yes." the teenager answered, before offering a small smile. "Or if you want to put it in simpler terms you could call me a guardian angel, sans the angel part." he said, a odd attempt at a joke.

Glasz eyes went wide, before looking at something at his feet. The comb. "It's- That's haunted. Isn't it? W- why? Why me? Blaine?"

"I don't know. But I'm going to protect you. Okay? I'm not going to let what happened to me happen to you. Not if I have a say in it." the shorter teen promised, and with that he was gone. Just like that, right into thin air. 

_" And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me. For all the ghost that are never gonna catch me…."_


	2. Chapter 2

Please Don't Leave Me.

"Blaine, _please_." he begged, moving to sit down on his bed, legs tucked underneath him as he looked over at his boyfriend. His lovely, kind hearted, handsome, talented boyfriend.

Well— ex-boyfriend. The problem was, Blaine was dead. A ghost. He'd been hit by a on coming car on the way home from their Senior Prom. That was months ago. He would be graduating here in a matter of weeks. Then he— well. He didn't know what would happen after that. He didn't get into NYADA. He had no future after this. He was surprised he had even been able to graduate.

He had heard about the crash on the news, when Carole and his Dad had called him down to the living room, and sat him down. Carole on his left, his Dad on his right. They told him Blaine had been in an accident, and that it was likely he wasn't going to make it. It was a drunk driver who had slammed into the driver's side of Blaine's VW.

"Kurt— I—" the spirit asked, knelling down in front of Kurt, all of the love that had been there in life still there in his now grey eyes.

"I— _I can't do this anymore_. Kurt, you_ need to move on_." he said, his voice quiet and thick with emotions. "I want to help you. And I— I can't. It hurts me. I can't feel physical pain anymore, but I can feel _this_. And it _hurts_. More than I could ever explain." Blaine choked, and Kurt couldn't even tell he was dead. He was so— _alive_. He had emotions, and apparently even feelings.

"You cry every night. Kurt. And I can't hold you and make you feel better. I can't do _anything_." Blaine continued, reaching out with a transparent hand, and all it did was pass through Kurt's own solid one.

Kurt could almost feel the familiar touch, if he thought hard enough. Blaine's fingers intertwined with his own.

"Please. You deserve someone. Someone who _can _hold you. Someone who is— who is alive, Kurt." Blaine whispered, heart broken eyes meeting his boyfri— no. Kurt's. It would hurt him to see Kurt with someone else, but he couldn't have Kurt live like this anymore.

"Kurt. I am forever yours. And you know that. Forever. But— you need to let me go. You need to be happy again." he said, quietly. Kurt let out a choked sob, his hand shooting up to cover his mouth. He knew Blaine was right, but he didn't want to. It hurt to much. Even more than knowing Blaine was dead.

"N- no. Blaine. Never. I said it already. I am _never_ saying goodbye to you. Not even now."

Now Blaine's heart broke, shattered, into tiny little pieces. Kurt would never give him up, and if that was the case, he would be stuck in this limbo. Between Earth and what ever his final resting place would be. "I— you need to be happy again, Kurt." the ghost tried, again. "And you can't be if I'm here. I- I have to go. As much as I hate it— I have to. I love you too much to see you so hurt."

"P- please. No. Blaine." Nothing else was said. Kurt continued to let out heart-broken sobs, and Blaine just watched.

Too afraid to leave the boy alone, and hurting to much to say anything. They were both hurting. For the one they loved. For the one they lost. For the one that would wait forever, and the one that couldn't.

"_I love you. So much._"


End file.
